


Sweet and Rough

by antepenultimate



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Sex, Kissing, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Tom Hiddleston Loki, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antepenultimate/pseuds/antepenultimate
Summary: You've had a particular fantasy in your mind for a while - one involving not only you and Loki but Steve Rogers - and Loki forces you to tell him. You anticipate the conversations end and for that to be that. But Loki surprises you the next day...





	Sweet and Rough

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I've been working on for the past week, inspired by a particular friend! <3  
Unfortunately, school (as well as binging Hannibal, in all honesty) has taken up a lot of my time this last week. So this is to make it up to those of you who were expecting a Concealed Relations update. I promise this week I will have Chapter 15 up by Friday or Saturday. :)
> 
> Enjoy.

You weren’t entirely sure you’d bring it up to Loki at all, considering his seemingly absolute need to claim you as much as he possibly could. You wanted to try another partner in bed, specifically Steve – someone that Loki doesn’t necessarily have a problem with but he isn’t very fond of him either. You’d imagined them with you in so many different ways at the same time… It was just a secret fantasy you had, one that would surely stay a fantasy. 

Your thoughts and daydreams were interrupted when Loki exited the restroom, just coming out of a shower. You always appreciated seeing Loki nearly nude, only a towel tied across his hips, concealing a part of him that you extremely appreciated. 

“Darling, is something the matter?” Loki questioned, with a look of slight concern. “You look troubled, or rather consumed with thought.” 

“It’s nothing, you of all people probably don’t want to know what it is.” You paused when he gave a slightly more worried look. “I promise, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Why bother lying to the God of Lies? I can clearly tell it’s not just nothing.” He took a spot next to you on the bed, making it dip with his weight. “So, just tell me. Before I force it out of you.” 

You debated for several moments before you gave in, the look on Loki’s face and his threat helping encourage you. 

“Well, it’s something I know you wouldn’t agree to but…” You trailed off, still racked with nervousness.

“But? Come on, dear. Speak. Use your words.” He pushed.

“I want to have a threesome, very much. Specifically, with you and Steve.” You blurted out, the words nearly blurred together but you were sure he understood you all the same.

“Sex with Steve Rogers… The mortal icon of moral perfection? Honestly? That would be the person you would choose?” 

You nodded, casting your gaze down. You were afraid of this reaction and the impending decline he would say any moment now. He sighed, seeming to ponder for a moment.

“Hm. Better than my brother, I suppose. I shall think about it. But for now…. Strip.”

He fucked you only twice that night. While both times were mind-blowing and incredible as usual, it was a low number for the two of you. You tried not to question it, perhaps he was just tired. You fell asleep in his arms, not even bothering to dress in your pajamas. 

#

The next morning was… odd, to say the least. Loki hardly spoke to you, silently waking and getting himself off to the shower and then off to who knows where. Did your proposition truly bother him that much? You attempted to shake it off as much as you could. 

You spent the day within the Avengers Tower doing a normal routine when there wasn’t any trouble or missions you were involved in. You trained for a couple of hours before eating and reading to settle down for the afternoon. Funnily enough, you caught up with Steve in the elevator on your way back to your room for the night. 

You talked for a bit with him and then bid each other good night, giving a small wave before you walked in, shutting the door behind you. 

And walked straight into Loki as you turned around.

Rather than being surprised, your instant reaction was to go off on him. 

“Where have you been? All day? You didn’t even say good morning. I ate dinner alone… You could have at least told me rather than leave me expecting you.” He let you ramble on for a few more minutes before hushing you. “I… I didn’t know what to think, or how to feel.”

“Darling, darling, darling… I apologize, please stop fretting. I simply needed time to think.” He consoled you, pulling you into his arms and stroking your head. “About your proposal last night.”

You jerked out of his arms, wide eyed, surprise surely written on your face. Generally, when Loki says he’ll think about something, it’s a no and you shouldn’t ask again. But then again, it had to do with sex, so maybe Loki was more open to it than other things. 

“You’d actually share me? With Steve nonetheless?” You questioned, walking past him to sit on the bed.

“Not quite. But it will appear as such, so let’s just say yes.” He paused for a moment, looking at you with a curious expression. A second later, Steve seemed to walk out from behind him. You’d never seen Loki and Steve close enough, but Loki was actually taller than Steve. Though, Steve was by no means smaller than Loki – his shoulders set much broader than his, his wide chest tapering down to narrow hips. Seeing them both with this much anticipation built up in you... You want them both to take you, consume you - to let you be theirs.

“Steve?” 

“Hey, (Y/N).” Steve gave a small smile, amused but cautious. 

“Is it convincing enough, pet?” Loki came sit next to you, looking at his work. “I believe this is a good compromise, you will feel as if you’re being shared between two men when in all reality, you are only mine. And mine alone.” He whispered this into your ear, his voice low and laced with command. You felt yourself begin to get wet, pressing your thighs together. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Loki.” Those were the only words you said before Loki laid you down, stripping you piece by piece, slowly, pressing a kiss to each body part. You barely noticed him curl a finger at the Steve illusion to come here.

Steve kneeled at the end of the bed, just in front of your spread legs. Loki settled you in his lap, spreading your legs up and wider for his illusion with his magic, glowing green cuffs around your angles. His hands rested in your hair, stroking your scalp softly, caressing your cheeks and neck. Steve leaned in, slowly running his tongue around your folds teasingly. He pressed soft kisses in around the same outline. He finally pressed one against your clit and you jolted with pleasure and you saw him smile. 

You chewed on your bottom lip in anticipation, wanting and waiting for his tongue to finally run down your slit. You squirmed against Loki’s bonds on your ankles but they held firm, keeping you spread wide open.

“Please… Loki… I need him to-“ You cut off, your voice went slightly up in pitch before you were, because Steve’s mouth met you completely. His tongue was wide and flat, his lips completely around your folds. He kissed your lower lips like a lover, so heated and passionate. His tongue caressed you and flicked your clit in all the right ways, just perfect. Every few seconds his tongue would go inside of you, dipping just enough for you to feel it. You felt so wonderfully overwhelmed with emotion – with arousal and desire. 

Two fingers slipped inside of you, pumping slowly, causing you to gasp. Loki chuckled, his fingers tugging on your roots slightly. You looked up at him, your bottom lip tucked between your teeth. He leaned down to press a kiss to your forehead, lingering for a moment. One hand feathered down across your cheek, stroking softly. 

“Good girl, you’re doing so well. I need you to come for him. For me.” His other hand travelled down to one of your breasts, squeezing it slightly before tweaking a nipple. “Now.” Steve’s fingers began to curl as they pumped in faster now, a little rougher too, silently begging for your orgasm. You whined, your hips jerking as you felt yourself coming to your first peak for the night.

“Now, my darling.” 

“Come for us, (Y/N).” You heard Steve say, breathy and husky as his fingers continued to drive into you, coiling just against the pleasure spot inside of you. 

You felt yourself burst then, you nearly fell out of consciousness had Loki not lured you back with his words, praising and fawning over you. You felt how hot your skin had become, how fluid you felt, like you were melting in his arms. 

“Very good.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead again. “Very, very good, sweetling.” He released the cuffs at your ankles, letting your legs go slack. You opened your eyes slowly, noticing that both Loki and Steve were undressed and bare before you. “Now, sit up. Come on.” He comforted you softly. 

“Now, you have a choice. You will take both our cocks, one in between your sinful lips and one in your precious cunt.” He instructs. “I know my preference, but I’d like for you to choose which one will go where.” 

You scoot up to a kneeling position on the bed before the both of them. It was tempting to just let Loki have his preference, but you knew this entire arrangement was a once in a lifetime opportunity for you, as well as the small amount of control he was giving you. Where did you want them?

You thought for a moment before deciding, motioning for Steve to come stand in front of you and for Loki to lay under you. They both took their places, their cocks lined up with both entrances. 

“Good choices, dear…” Loki said on an intake of breath as he pushed him through your slick folds a couple times. “Awh, so wet for me already…”

While he took his time to enjoy teasing you (as well as himself), you focused some of your attentions on the man in front of you. He looked even larger than he already did at this angle, the angry red of his cock, swollen and hanging before you. His facial expression was soft yet set with a certain shade of lust. It only made you wetter the longer you looked at him.

You felt Loki grope your breasts slightly, pinching your nipples to perk them up before nipping them. You squeaked, jerking out of his hold for the moment before focusing your main attention on the other man you’d hardly

You made your tongue wide and flat, licking a stripe up and down the underside of Steve’s girth. He groaned, making you smirk slightly before enveloping him into your mouth. You kept your tongue soft against him, smooth against every curve and ridge of him. You moaned, letting the vibrations travel from you to him smoothly. You brought a hand up to wrap around the base of his cock, squeezing and stroking slowly. You felt him twitch in your mouth as you brought him deeper, grazing the back wall of your throat. 

“(Y/N), sweetheart…” Steve’s voice made you look up at his face, contorted in pleasure. “Fuck…”

It was at that moment that Loki had decided to push up into you, slowly and fully, completely claiming you as his. You gasped, pulling Steve’s dick out of your mouth for a split moment. You heard the amused chuckle, saw the smug grin that he was more than likely wearing in your mind. He filled you like you knew no other could, his ever curve and vein rubbing against your walls perfectly, and he knew it. His pace started out slow but picked up quickly into a steady thrust. He held you at your hips with one hand, hard enough to surely cause bruises you’d admire in the morning, and the other woven around you to press small circles into your clit.

You began to quicken the pace with Steve’s cock in your mouth as well. You let your mouth travel up and down his thick length, bobbing your head as smoothly as you could with Loki nearly pounding into you. You sucked and slurped a little sloppily, savouring the taste he left on your tongue – a sweet saltiness. You recognized it to be the taste of Loki, but still relished it nonetheless. 

You wished you could see yourself in this moment from an outside perspective - to watch how Loki drove himself into you from underneath, rolling your hips to meet him at just the right angle… To see yourself nearly gagging on Steve’s cock. The picture of the lecherous sight nearly hurled you to your finish alone.

“Sweetling, who’s whore are you?” You heard Loki question from behind you. You hated that he picked now to ask that, full well knowing you couldn’t answer him clearly. You moaned in what you hoped sounded like an affirmative sound but you couldn’t quite tell. “Mine. You are mine.”

You felt Steve’s fingers thread through your hair, his hand guiding you in movement and pace. You loosened yourself, relaxing enough to allow him to use your mouth to his eventual finish. You continued to stroke him; your other hand came up to cup his balls, squeezing and massaging them softly. Steve let out a more feral sounding groan, the hold he had on your hair a bit tighter now. He varied between fast and slow, rolling your head just the right amount as he bobbed it on his length. 

With both of them taking what they wanted from you, essentially, you let your eyes roll to the back of your head, allowing yourself to be used and appreciated at the hands of Loki and “Steve”. You only focused on the physical feelings you were receiving – every pound of Loki’s skin against your ass, the slight brush of dark blonde hair at the base of Steve’s hilt… It was all so intoxicating and exhilarating. Your entire body felt hot, like you were on fire and you swore you saw stars blur your vision. 

Loki hammered himself into you, leaving numerous bruises from not only his mouth but his enjoyment of you. Both of his hands were squeezed against your hips now, indenting into your soft flesh. He grunted and moaned, the least reserved sounds you’d ever heard from him. Steve also made lewd noises above you, causing your cunt to slicken even more than it already had. You felt yourself throb and spasm, barely able to hold yourself off for much longer. 

You all came within seconds of each other, both Loki and Steve’s spend going in their respective places. Exhausted moans echoed in your bedroom, each of you collapsing to some degree collectively. You laid in silence for a moment next to Loki, before Steve got up from the bed to go to the restroom and didn’t come back out. Seems Loki was done playing his part, making his clone go away.

“Loki… That was…” 

“I know.” He turned on his side, tracing random shapes on your skin. “I don’t believe I could ever actually share you in such a way but… We can play make believe if it pleases you, pet. I suppose it wasn’t as wretched of an idea as I thought.”

You hummed happily as you curled into his arms, pressing kisses into the arm underneath your neck. Taking a deep breath, you nodded silently, letting yourself begin to drift into sleep. And then you'd felt Loki's breath in your ear, nibbling your lobe softly before nipping it with only a slight pinch.

“Oh no no, love. We’re not quite finished yet. I need to remind you who you belong to completely.”


End file.
